


Aquella noche en aquel lugar

by Bakz



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko es una idiota, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakz/pseuds/Bakz
Summary: Es el último día de clases en la academia Luna Nova. Una fiesta de fin de año se celebra en los confines del lugar. Diana tiene que volver a casa por asuntos personales, y advierte que ese podría haber sido su último año estudiando ahí. Antes de partir, cita a Akko para hablar. Tiene que decirle algo antes de irse. O mejor dicho, algo que confesar.





	1. Aquella noche en aquel balcón

-Me gustas.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica de cabellos rubios.

Era una noche fría, y una luna llena se cernía con autoridad en el oscuro cielo iluminaciones tenuemente una noche acuella en aquel balcón.

El bullicio de la fiesta que tenía el lugar dentro del edificio se escandalizó, pero era el lojano como para no inconcordiar la conversación que se mantenía.

Y sin embargo, la chica de cabellos castaños estaba segura de haber escuchado mal.

Disculpa

Un aspecto sonoro apareció en el rostro de su compañera y, aunque por un momento desvió la mirada ligeramente, su expresión no cambió.

La vió dar un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

\- Me gustas, Akko, desde hace tiempo.

A pesar de la poca luz, Diana pudo ver como en rapido rubor cubría las mejillas de su compañera de ojos rojos, que terminó por dejar una risa incómoda antes de responderle.

\- Tu tambien me gustas, Diana. ¿Por qué me dices eso en este momento?

Akko vio como la mirada de la otra chica caía al suelo por unos segundos, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Akko. - Dijo antes de acercarse un paso más. - Estoy enamorada de ti.

La menor sintió su corazón detenerse, para luego sentir como buscaba salir de su pecho en un frenético palpitar. Sintió el rubor subir aún más a su rostro y la fuerza abandonando sus piernas, y puso todo su esfuerzo en disimular cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

¿Por qué Diana? ¿Por qué ahora?

¿Era a caso alguna broma cruel?

\- Pero... Las dos somos chicas.

\- Lo sé. - Respondió la otra sin inmutarse, aunque en su interior, sintió que algo se rompió. Esperó unos segundos mientras la otra chica hecha un manojo de nervios abría y cerraba la boca intentando hablar. Decidió continuar.- No espero que correspondas mis sentimientos Akko, no me malentiendas.

La mencionada levantó la vista de nuevo, ésta vez mirándola con impresión.

\- Pero tu dijiste qué...

\- Sé lo que dije. - Le cortó. . No te puedo obligar a sentir algo que no sientes. Nunca ha sido mi intención. Sé que las dos somos chicas, y que seguramente está mal que me sienta de esta manera, pero... Yo solo... queria decirtelo antes de irme.

Solo decírselo.

Sabiendo que era inútil y absurdo.

Sabiendo que no llevaría a nada.

Sabiendo que podría destruir su amistad.

Sabiendo lo difícil que le era aceptar en voz alta su "condición"

Aún sabiendo todo eso y sin poder explicarlo, solo o pudo controlar la necesidad de decírselo.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había suspirado esa noche, cuando lo hizo una vez más.

\- Escucha, Akko. - Comenzó. - Desde que te conocí me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. - La otra le miraba con atención, decidió continuar. - Eres impulsiva, altanera, imprudente y mas terca que una mula. Haces las cosas sin pensar y cuando quieres demostrar algo no importa cuantos intenten convencerte o demostrarte que estás mal, no te importa, eso nunca baja tu moral.

¿Se supone que eso era un alago? ¿Al final si se estaba burlando de ella?

\- Creo que eso es lo que me gusta de tí.

Oh... Vaya...

\- Eres una bruja talentosa y capaz, y sé que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas si crees en ello. Realmente creo que tú tienes la magia para cambiar el mundo.

Diana la veía ahí, con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, tan mona.

Quería acomodar ese mechón de cabello que le caía al rostro y usarlo como excusa para apoyar la mano en su mejilla.

Quería tomarla de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos y se tomara en serio todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Quería, quería tantas cosas. Quería tomarla de las manos, abrazarla, besarla, prometerle que se volverían a ver.

Pero no quería espantarla, así que solo sonrió.

\- También quería que supieras eso. - Comentó con tristeza. - Cuidate mucho, Akko, y nunca cambies, y nunca dejes que nadie te diga que hacer... Ni siquiera yo.

Diana levantó la mano, con la intención de despedirse, pero al ver como la otra se sobresaltó, la retiró.

\- Hasta luego, Akko. - Concluyó, mientras se alejaba.

Akko la vio subirse a su escoba. La vio despegar. La vio alejarse.

Solo la vio.


	2. Entonces ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Diana se había ido.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Le gustaba a Diana...

Le gustaba a Diana.

¡Le gustaba a Diana!

Pero Diana se había ido ya hace cinco minutos.

¡Maldición!

La chica corrió y apoyó las manos en el barandal, observando el horizonte, sin poder divisar a su compañera.

Joder, cuántas veces había fantaseado con este momento y acababa de arruinarlo todo.

"Esta mal que sienta esto"

"No te pido que correspondas mis sentimientos"

"No te puedo obligar a sentir algo que no sientes"

¡Pero Akko si lo sentía! ¡Joder!

Y lo único que había atinado a decir era el ridículo comentario señalando su sexo. ¿Qué demonios?

Y ahora Diana estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia su mansión. Y no volvería el siguiente año, porque tenía que e encargarse de los problemas de su familia, ya se lo había advertido antes.

Todo... ¿Realmente todo terminaría así?

Sintió algo frío recorrer su mejilla.

Estaba llorando.

\- ¡Akko! ¿Estás aquí?

Del edificio se escuchó salir una voz familiar, a la vez que el rostro de su amiga con gafas se dejaba ver entre las cortinas.

\- ¡Sucy! ¡La encontré! ¿Akko, qué hacías? Llevamos rato buscandot...

A pesar de que intentó secar sus lágrimas rápidamente, la otra se percató.

\- Akko. ¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Pero Akko no atinó a responder.

De entre las cortinas se asomó la otra integrante del trío, que se acercó a ambas con gesto cansado en el rostro.

\- Te dije que no las buscaras, Lott...

Tardó unos segundos en decucir.

\- Akko. ¿Dónde está Diana?

Akko la miró, aguantando los sollozos y sintiendo como más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Ya se... fue... - Balbuceó.

Lotte tenía gesto de no entender nada, y pregunto varias veces solo para ser pasada por alto.

Sucy por su parte, la miraba con fastidio, como si quisiera golpearla.

Y se limitó a decir una frase, antes de regresar a la fiesta.

\- Entonces. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al escuchar el comentario. Se separó de Lotte, dando un par de saltitos en el mismo sitio con la mirada perdida.

\- Puedo alcanzarla si voy volando... - Murmuró, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

\- ¿Volando? ¿A quién? - Preguntó la chica de las gafas una vez más, y una vez más fue ignorada, pues hace unos segundos que su amiga había comenzado a correr al salón, a través de la multitud, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Atravesó a la multitud, atravesó el instituto, llegó a su alcoba, busco su escoba, pateó la ventana.

Y voló.

Bueno...

"Voló"


	3. Mucho, demasiado, desde siempre.

Llevaba ya varios minutos volando cuando decidió que tenía que aterrizar.

Necesitaba controlarse.

Sabía lo que pasaría, sabía cómo acabaría todo.

¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Era de noche, no era una buena idea quedarse en descanzando en una pradera para una adolescente con los fríos que hacían.

Bueno, para ninguna persona.

Pero no podía volar...

Intentó deshacer el nudo en su garganta, e intentó concentrarse en ordenar a sus manos que dejaran de temblar.

Pero no podía.

Tampoco podía quedarse ahí.

Tomó su escoba decidida a despegar de nuevo cuando el murmuro de un grito a la lejanía llamó su atención.

...

Debió ser su imaginación.

Pero de nuevo...

¿A caso estaba alucinando?

\- ¡Dianaaa!

Se dió la vuelta, para ver como la chica de cabellos castaños se aproximaba volando hacia ella a una gran velocidad.

Bueno, hubiera sido más rápido si ésta no estuviera dibujando un zig zag en el aire.

\- ¿Akko? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- Intento... - Decía esta de forma entrecortada mientras se recuperaba de las sacudidas que le daba la escoba. - Aterrizaaaaar.

\- ¡Inclínate hacia adelante! - Comenzó a aconsejar, y la otra siguió el consejo. - Concéntrate en bajar lentament... No... ¡Despacio! ¡Des...!

Pero no pudo terminar, porque el cuerpo volador de la otra chica la embistió haciéndola deslizarse unos metros y caer de espaldas en el césped.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al momento en que intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió.

\- O por Dios. Diana, lo siento. ¿Éstas bien? - Preguntó la otra con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Pero la otra no respondió. Estaba muy concentrada en asimilar la cercanía de la otra, que se encontraba sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, y su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Y a pesar del frío, sintió calor.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿No te lastimaste?

\- No, estoy... Estoy bien, qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Qué hago a... Oh, ¡Si! ¡Qué hago aquí! Qué... - Ahora fue el turno de la otra de sonrojarse. Diana pensó que se veía adorable cuando desvió la mirada, y se reprimió mentalmente por ello. - Quería decirte algo.

Ésta suspiró, enderezándose un poco, quedando de frente a la otra chica, que seguía sentada en sus piernas.

Iba a apartarla, pero tuvo el deseo egoísta de disfrutar el contacto un momento más, así que no lo hizo.

\- Te escucho.

La chica en su regazo abrió y cerró los labios un par de veces antes de explicarse. En un impulso de valor la miró a los ojos fijamente, tomó aire, y habló con seguridad.

\- Me gustas Diana. Y no como... persona o... Amiga o lo que sea. Me gustas de gustar. - Pausó un momento mientras evaluaba la reacción de la otra, que abrió los ojos al entender las palabras. - Estoy enamorada de tí.

El gesto impresionado de la rubia pasó a ser uno triste que intentaba mostrar una sonrisa al cabo de un par de segundos. Pero falló, y bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro tras su dorado cabello.

\- No tienes que hacer ésto, Akko.

\- Hacer... No, no entiendes, yo...

\- En serio, no tienes que hacer ésto. - Le interrumpió, llevándose las manos al rostro.

\- No estoy mintiendo, Diana, tu me... Mirame a los ojos.

Pero no tuvo respuesta.

Así que ella misma tomó las muñecas de la chica en un intento de apartarlas, y aunque ésta opuso algo de resistencia al principio, tras unos segundos de insistencia cedió, dejándole ver su rostro.

Diana estaba llorando.

Su torpeza había hecho a Diana llorar.

Y Akko se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

Se aferró a las muñecas de la chica con más fuerza y las atrajo hacia ella, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Me gustas. - Dijo en seco, y cuando la otra no objetó, continuó. - Me gustas mucho, Diana, demasiado, desde siempre.

En ese momento, solo existían ellas dos.


	4. Aquella noche en aquella colina.

\- Me gustas.

Confesó en seco la chica de cabellos castaños aquella noche en aquella colina.

\- Me gustas mucho, Diana, demasiado, desde siempre. O sea, bueno... no desde siempre obviamente... Pero desde hace mucho... No sabría decir desde cuando, pero, creo que siempre ha sido así. Es decir, antes me molestabas, ¿Sabes? Porque tú lo hacías todo tan bien y a mi todo me salía tan mal. Eras tan perfecta y pensaba que eso me molestaba, y luego me sorprendí a mi misma pensando eso, que eras perfecta. O sea, no en lo académico sino en todo. Tu forma de hablar, de vestir, de andar. Tu cabello tu voz, tus ojos. Me encantaba, me encantaba todo eso. Y cuando me enteré de que te ibas de Luna Nova supe que tenía que buscarte porque, si no, ¿Quién sería mi rival? O al menos eso me dije a mi misma, pero la verdad es que quería seguir viéndote. Y luego cuando nos empezamos a llevar bien, rayos, fue horrible, porque estabas tan cerca y yo estaba tan nerviosa. Y cuando vencimos al cohete tiburón volador de la profesora Croix, que lanzamos juntas aquella flecha, solo pensé, diablos, quiero volver a tocar su mano. ¿Sabes? Pero si se lo digo seguro va a pensar que soy una rara y... no quiero que deje de hablarme y... Por favor, no llores, que voy a acabar llorando también.

Ahora era la rubia quien se había quedado muda mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

El color subió a su rostro y orejas por vigésima vez esa noche, y solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

\- Siento lo que pasó, en serio. Es que... Yo estaba tan... impresionada... No me lo esperaba yo... Jamás pensé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar lo... Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Ya te lo dije, estaba muy impresio...

\- No ese antes. - Corrigió. - Si llevas tanto así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Akko se sonrojó.

\- ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? - Dijo con una sonrisa triste. - Es decir, yo soy yo y... Tú eres tú.

\- No entiendo...

\- Eres Diana Cavendish. Bruja prodigio, heredera y futura líder de la familia Cavendish. Y yo... yo solo soy un desastre que no sabe volar una escoba. - Iba a ser interrumpida por Diana, pero continuó. - ¿Qué diría la gente si supiera que la líder de tan prestigiosa familia está... Saliendo con otra hica? - La rubia abrió los ojos dejando mostrar su asombro. Nunca se imaginó que la otra chica lo hubiera pensado tanto. - ¿Qué dirían tus tías? Es decir... Ya de por sí me odian... Imagínate si... Se supone que tienes que casarte con alguien como Andrew, que esté a tu altura y te aporte algo. Yo... No tengo nada de eso. Ni siquiera puedo darte un heredero. Ni estatus ni... ¿Por qué te ríes? No te burles...

Diana que había entrecerrado los ojos apretaba los labios en un intento fallido de disimular su sonrisa. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar la queja de la más baja.

\- No me burlo. - Dijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se dejó caer, apoyando su frente en el hombro de la otra. - Lo siento. - Liberó sus muñecas de su agarre y las dejó caer hasta la altura de su cadera. - Es que estoy feliz.

-Y... Ya veo... -Akko desvió la mirada avergonzada, a pesar de que en la posición en la que estaba, la otra no podía verle.

\- Lamento haber dicho que haces las cosas sin pensar.

\- Si, bueno... Es así la mayoría de las veces... ¿No habías pensado en ello antes?

\- ¿En casarme contigo?

\- Tú... ¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo!

La rubia rió una vez más, para luego alejarse del hombro de la chica y mirarle divertida a los ojos.

\- Supongo que sí. - Meditó. - No lo sé. Nunca le di demasiada importancia, es que... Nunca me imaginé que esto podría llegar a pasar.

\- Entiendo...Yo tampoco.

\- Pero, Akko. - Continuó, esta vez permitiéndose llevar una mano a la mejilla ajena. -No me importan ninguna de esas cosas. Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Vió como la mirada rojiza de la chica caía unos segundos al piso.

\- Pero es que no tengo... Nada que ofrecer...

Diana levantó la otra mano y la apoyó en la mejilla restante, para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No tienes que ofrecerme nada, me gustas así como eres. - Insistió, y su corazón dió un vuelco al ver la vergüenza en el rostro ajeno. - Además, ¿Puedo pedir algo más que la chica que salvó el mundo?

\- ... No salvé el mundo.

\- Pero lo harás. Vas a cambiarlo.

Akko, que la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, en un arranque de adrenalina tomó a la chica de la capucha de la túnica y la acercó.

Las manos de la rubia quedaron en el aire, buscando cómo reaccionar ante la presente situación.

Podía sentir el roce de la nariz de Akko en su mejilla y el calor de su respiración en los labios. Aunque el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era mucho mayor.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?- Tras unos segundos sin obtener respuesta sintió como toda la valentía obtenida anteriormente la abandonaba. Ahora avergonzada y nerviosa, continuó. - O sea... Realmente quiero... Desde hace un tiempo... yo... pero si te molesta no... - Detuvo su torpe balbuceo al sentir a la otra chica asentir junto a su rostro.

Y cuando la vio cerrar los ojos con gesto avergonzado, no lo dudó.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la tela entre sus dedos y haló.

Y cerrando la distancia que las separaba, la besó.


	5. Contacto

No era un beso salvaje, ni pasional.

Era más bien torpe, inexperto.

Con ambas chicas hechas un manojo de nervios y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, siendo de ambas la primera vez.

Era un beso tierno, delicado. Un contacto leve con movimientos suaves que había empezado algo brusco por la forma que tuvo la menor de iniciarlo.

Nunca imaginaron poder sentir tal calidez.

La más alta llevó las manos hacia la cintura ajena, abrazando tímidamente el delgado cuerpo de la otra chica.

Tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio se separaron, lentamente, como si ninguna quisiera terminar el contacto, y regresaron a la posición anterior.

Diana dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta, había contenido. Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó el agarre, acercando el cuerpo frente al suyo y cerrando la distancia entre ambos, en un necesitado abrazo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo dar.

Desde ahí, Akko no podía ver su rostro. Así que cuando la otra murmuró un "Estoy feliz" solo pudo escucharlo, y agradeció la posición en la que se encontraban ya que la otra no alcanzaba tampoco a ver su bochorno. Le devolvió el abrazo.

Así pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por tercera vez en la noche, Diana rió, al sentir el cuerpo de la más baja contraerse en un escalofrio.

-¿Tienes frío?

\- Un poco...

Diana se separó del abrazo, casi a regañadientes, sintiendo el contraste entre el viento helado y la calor de cuerpo de Akko.

\- Deberíamos volver ya.

Akko le miró confundida.

\- Pero... ¿No tenías que...

\- No debería haber problema por un dia más que me tome en llegar. - Explico la de cabellos rubios. - Además... - Agregó. - Es obvio que no estás en condiciones de volar grandes distancias aún. No me va a quedar otra opción que llevarte de vuelta.

\- ¡Oye! - Protesto la otra con gesto enojado, aunque divertida en el fondo. - Para tu información, volé sola todo el trecho desde la academia hasta acá.

\- De forma totalmente irresponsable. Volar esa distancia sabiendo que apenas y logras mantenerte en el aire fue completamente riesgoso y temerario. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras caído a esa altura o...

Detuvo su reprimenda al sentir una presión en sus labios, que ahora, le era familiar.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo la castaña luego de separarse. - Pero no podía dejar que te fueras. - Explicó, antes de levantarse y liberar las piernas de Diana de su peso. Dió unos pasos para recoger ambas escobas del césped y continuo. - Incluso caer hubiera sido mejor que dejar las cosas así... Además, ya me he caído antes. ¿Diana?

Pero Diana no respondió, porque estaba muy concentrada en entender cómo podía sentir tanto calor en el rostro haciendo tanto frío.

Una melena rubia y una castaña navegaban por el oscuro cielo nocturno. La silueta de dos chicas en una escoba se podía ver a la lejanía atravesando el azul firmamento.

\- Diana... - Comentó la chica de ojos rojos para llamar la atención de la persona cuya cintura sujetaba. La mencionada giró el rostro parcialmente, mirando de reojo a la otra, invitándole a continuar. - ¿Y tú por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Los ojos azules la miraron por unos segundos, para al final desviarse y regresar la vista al frente.

\- Pensaba que te gustaba andrew.

\- Ah... ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- No lo se... - Comentó ésta avergonzada. - Se les veía muy unidos... y es obvio que a él le gustas tú... No pensé que hicieran mala pareja.

\- ... ¿De verdad esa es la impresión que da?

\- ¿Nunca lo hizo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Gustarte Andrew.

\- Ah... Bueno... Andrew es un buen chico pero... Es un chico.

\- Oh... Ya veo.

\- Pero de todas formas, aunque no lo fuera no hubiera importado.

\- No entiendo.

\- Incluso si hubiera sido una chica, no creo que hubiera importado. - Explicó. - Porque ya me gustabas tú.

\- ...

\- ¿Diana?

\- ...

\- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Dije que no hu... - Akko sintió como el cuerpo de la chica que abrazaba se encogía en su sitio, dándole a entender que si había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho. - Dije que me gustas. - Repitió, esta vez algo divertida.

La chica que conducía la escoba luchaba con su vergüenza, no muy segura de si era causada por las palabras de la otra o por su cercanía, ya que Akko parecía estar consciente del efecto que causaba en ella y se había encargado de eliminar la distancia entre ambas cerrando más el abrazo que las unía. Sentía que ni siquiera su postura actual, en la que le daba completamente la espalda a su compañera, era suficiente para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Así que no tienes que preocuparte por Andrew ¿Está bien? Porque quien me gusta eres tú... ¿Por que tu rostro está tan rojo? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estás molesta?

\- Sabes, lo estoy pensando mejor, creo que si puedes volar sola hasta la academia.

Akko rió.


	6. Nosotras

Tan solo uno minutos después, ambas estaban aterrizando en uno de los tantos balcones del lugar.

La menor, apenas tocar el piso, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la instalación, huyendo del frío.

-Akko.

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Se dió la vuelta y vio a la otra que, aun en el borde del balcón, no le devolvía la mirada directamente. Guardó silencio, invitándola a continuar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Akko parecía no entender.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

\- Me refiero... Respecto a nosotras.

\- Oh... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

\- ... No estoy... muy segura de cómo se procede en estas cosas... Nunca había... salido con alguien... - Intentó explicar la rubia. Al tardar en recibir respuesta se atrevió a encarar a la otra, encontrándose con una mirada que divagaba entre asombro y felicidad. Entonces se percató de lo que acababa de decir. - ¡Digo! Supongo que... No, no supongo, pero... Ahora... Si quieres... sabes... podríamos... quizá...

\- Diana.

No quería levantar la mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza. Sin embargo, igual que la vez anterior, la más baja se acerco hasta quedar frente suyo, obligando a verle a la cara.

\- Está bien. - Le escuchó decir. - Yo tampoco he salido con nadie antes.

Akko, sintió como las otras manos sujetaban de forma tímida su túnica, a la altura de su cadera. Entendiendo el mensaje, levantó los brazos, rodeando el cuello de la otra chica y dejándose abrazar.

\- Yo también estoy feliz. - Dijo, imaginando lo que la otra estaba pensando. Ésta apretó el agarre, y supo que había acertado. Rió por lo bajo.

Y no mentía.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Tras unos segundos de silencio fue de nuevo la mas baja quien decidió hablar.

\- Diana...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Hace algo de frio aquí afuera...

\- Oh... Tienes razón, lo siento.

Ahora ambas caminaban por los solitarios pasillos de la academia. La fiesta debía de estar por terminar, y la verdad es que ninguna tenía muchas ganas de volver a la misma.

Ninguna de las dos habló mucho, cuando Diana siguió a akko en dirección a su habitación en vez de dirigirse a la suya, ninguna de las dos mencionó nada tampoco.

Ahora estaban ambas, frente a la habitación de Akko, sin saber muy bien como proceder.

\- Bueno, supongo que... Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¿Si te veré mañana?

Diana no entendió la pregunta, hasta que se percató que en el rostro de la chica realmente había un deje de preocupación.

\- Claro. - Aseguró. - Hay algo que me gustaría darte, así que te buscaré mañana antes de irme.

\- Ya... Ya veo.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Había sido una noche rara. Se habían dicho muchas cosas y ninguna estaba totalmente segura de la relación que ahora mantenían. Realmente no sabían como despedirse.

Al final, fue Diana la primera en actuar.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y depositó un beso un una de las mejillas de Akko.

-Duerme bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Sin embargo, algo aferrándose a su manga derecha le impidió continuar. Diana volteó a ver a Akko, preguntándole con la mirada que ocurría. Y la otra no hacía más que desviar la mirada avergonzada y balbucear intentando buscar una explicación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

\- No... Nada. - Aseguró la otra, antes de ponerse de puntillas y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios. Corto. Apenas un toque. - Buenas noches. - Agregó, para luego entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Diana parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando eso, y el resto de cosas que habían pasado esa noche. Apoyó la mano en la puerta, como si pudiera sentir a la otra recostada justo al otro lado.

\- Buenas noches...

Diana volvió a su habitación.

No se dio cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto originalmente era un One-shot, pero me decidí por cortarlo cuando lo subi a fanfiction. 
> 
> TÉCNICAMENTE, este es el final de la historia. Lo que explique alla ps. PERO, no le pongo completo porque luego se me ocurrió lo que podría pasar despues y lo deje abierto para agregarle cosas si quería. 
> 
> O sea, este es el final como tal xd lo demas son como extras que exploran su eventual relación pero no son extremadamente necesarios. Hay uno o dos pares ya en fanfiction.
> 
> Pero creo que aprovechare el cambio de plataforma para publicarlo a parte y no generar tanta confusion xd 
> 
> Ya veré, en fin xd
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer <3
> 
> Un saludo! :)


End file.
